My Angel
by Taisi
Summary: He couldn't tell when it happened, but suddenly he loved her. Kyo/Tohru


**Random one-shot...I hope you like it.**

**See, I, personally, cannot decided between Yuki/Torhu or Kyo/Torhu...But this is a Kyo/Torhu, but I'm going to write an accompanying typo? fic, and that's going to be a Yuki/Torhu, so...Yeah. I don't own Faruba, which sucks for me, but I love it. Hey, is the fourteenth book out yet? Er, I forgot the last book I read...**

_My Angel_

It was a warm, sunny day, and the breezes that hindered the mild heat and elsewise direct sunlight were cool and refreshing. A teenage boy stretched out on the roof of the school. His class had gone on an optional feild trip, and somehow, Momiji and Hatsuharu managed to find a way to go along as well--he'd chosen not to. His mind was a jumble of thoughts that he wished would just go away, so he'd decided to try to take a breif cat-nap. The sun's warm glow seeped into him as he lay on his back, arms folded under his head to serve as a make-shift pillow, and the wind's buffeted his hair gently around his face; the perfect weather for sleeping. And yet, his attempts were in vain.

His thoughts kept returning to one person.

Torhu Honda.

---

Their first meeting wasn't the best, only because of his wild temper.He'd crashed into the house like the idiot that dumb rat took him for, and ended up not only hurting Torhu Honda, but unveiling the secret of the Sohmas as well.

But she'd accepted them, not turned them away, and she ended up moving in with them. He was always so rough, it seemed like, so aloof. She made all those attempts to make friends and he'd hurled them in her face.

_"I can't even stand to look at you!" _He'd screamed at her once, as a bristling orange cat. Her eyes had gotten wide, and she'd turned and ran away. He thought for sure he'd earned a punch from Yuki, but when the rat turned away, saying that sometimes it hurt worse not to, he knew he'd screwed up bad.

And when he'd apologized, half-expecting her to slap him and storm off like any other reasonbly sane girl would have, she'd surprised him by smiling warmly and fully accepting his murmured repentance. _"How could I be angry at you? I _love _you! I've always loved the cat!"_

And yet, he still harbored some fear that she'd give up on them, turn her back and crawl back to her family, and her normal life. And even after he'd heard of her parents' deaths, and felt like a complete jerk about it, there was always that lingering doubt.

When she left them, he tried to tell himself "Good riddance!" but he couldn't--he was in too deep for that. He knew her stay was only temporary, he knew she would've wanted to stay longer, with them... But it'd be weird, a novelty, almost, not waking up to the smell of breakfast, or journeying downstairs to find the chirpy, ever-entergetic Torhu already awake and smiling. Or looking down the hall and missing the sight of her hanging laundry. He could only remember her crawling up onto the roof late at night to sit with him and talk to him, or risking trouble at school to follow him outside and stop him from getting in trouble for fighting all those times.

He'd only remembered her smiles, at that time of her absence, especially the smiles meant for him.

So when Yuki had gone to get her back, Kyo had gone with him, no questions asked. She was crying when they found her, and Kyo found he couldn't stand the sight of her tears. So while Yuki strode past Torhu's bewildered relatives to get the girl's bags, he'd yanked her out the door.

He had been so scared, he'd realized then, and then after, so relieved, he found himself snapping at her. He'd tried to quiet himself, to reassure her, as he dragged her to where Yuki was waiting, and succeeded in earning a watery smile.

He couldn't tell when it happened--suddenly he loved her.

He couldn't expect her to feel the same way--to him, it was like matching an angel with a monster--but that didn't stop his affection for her. He found himself rising to meet any danger that befell her, unconciously facing her every tremor with indignance that anything would try discomfort her. He'd take any pain, if by doing so earned her less--and yet he'd hid all this behind a cool, careless mask.

He was only so close with one other person--Shishou. And when Shishou came back, he felt alighted, and begged to live wtih him at the dojo. _"I can't stand it here!"_

But the man hadn't kept his promise--instead, he'd slipped the beads from Kyo's wrist as Torhu came out...

...and Kyo's true form was revealed to her. And for him, that was it; it was over. How could anyone love a monster?

But she'd followed him--he couldn't understand. He'd yelled at her, but she only came closed. He couldn't take the tremulous fear in her eyes, so when she reached out a shaking hand to him, he'd lashed out with his heavily-clawed arm. The human in him cried out as her dazed eyes cleared and filled with tears.

_Now..._he thought desolately, ready to take death at any time. _Now, it's over. _ But suddenly she was at his side, kneeling in the mud and rain, arms wrapped around the foreleg who's claws had cut through her. Somehow, through her cries and tears, she whispered the word Kyo though he'd never hear sincerely directed at him--"_Together". _And that one word...cried by that one person...was what tamed the beast. He was a boy again, kneeling in the mud, unsure whether the wetness on his face was the rain, and trembling.

_"It...It's okay...You don't...have to love everything..._" Because her fear was proof she was actually seeing him.

_"Let's go on living...together."_

He found himself crying. He put his fingers to his eyes, shocked to feel the wetness there. Then he pulled her close, burrying his face in her hair, falling to his weakness, leaving himself completely vulnerable as he cried. He savored the embrace, wishing so hard he could hold her like this anytime without fear of turning into an animal...

_Why...would someone like you...stay near me...and cry for me?_

She'd cuddled him into her arms when he'd turned into a cat, which is something, later on, that confused him--shouldn't she be sickened by a boy that turned into an animal? However, she'd only kissed him tenderly on the head, and he'd simply fallen into her hold, weak and tired.

After that night, he'd always thought about everything she'd done for the Sohmas: she'd made Yuki, the untouchable Prince, laugh sincerly for what seemed like the first time, and had calmed little Momiji's irrepressable fears about his little sister; she'd given Hatsuharu strength enough to be weak; she'd listened to, played with, and cared for little Kisa until the girl found the courage to speak, and had thawed the ice around Hatori's broken heart.

She'd kept their secret.

In retrospect, she was what he lived for...

---

He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. _Typical, _he thought, _my one day away from that dumb rat and I go through a deep revelation._

"Kyo-kun?"

With a yelp, he spun around to find Torhu there, bag shouldered, looking at him with concern.

"Torhu! What're you doing here?" he gasped, glaring at her.

"I didn't get here early enough to go with the feild trip," she explained meekly, "so I came up here to keep you company." Kyo nodded, already settling back into sleep-mode; his mad mob of thoughts lessening slightly upon Torhu's arrival. Normally, one in the company of someone they had a "crush" on, but nevertheless, Kyo relaxed immidiently. It probably had something to do with the fact that when she was within seeing distance of him, he'd be sure she wouldn't come to any harm. That couldn't be said when she went off somewhere alone. So Kyo closed his eyes under the warm rays of the sun, mind empty enough for sleep to take over...

"Kyo...Kyo-kun?"

Anyone else, all joking aside, would've woken up severely bruised and confused in _Cuba. _Nonetheless, he murmured with sleepy, careless interest, "Hn?"

"It's...Akito told me...about your deal."

There was a pause. "Dammit," Kyo finally said weakly, sitting up and running his hand through his very-orange hair. "Look, don't worry--"

"A-And I want you to know," she continued feircly, "that I'm going to break the curse! Honest! Even if it takes me forever!"

Kyo blinked at her, then grinned up at the sky--he'd given up entirely the concept of sleep. "Idiot," he said with subtle affection. That she should still want to help him...was a great feeling.

His view of the picturesque sky was blocked be Torhu's face--her hair was tucked back behind her ears, and hung like a curtain over the sides of her face; her eyes were sparkling, but her mouth was set in a small, cute, confused frown. Before Kyo could move, she leaned down ever so slightly, and brushed her lips against his.

Never before had such a feeling raged inside him. It roared through his mind, an exotic new emotion, and his mind was abuzz as thunder pounded through his heart.

They were both a billion shades of red, and still lost in the feeling of the kiss, when she pulled away again; she smiled at him, as though she'd aquired something she'd most desired, grabbed her abondoned bag, and dashed lightly away.

Kyo was vaguely aware of falling on his back again. He heard school buses pull into the parking lot of the school, but made no move to get up. He lay in utter and complete, thoughtless silence. Finally, he stood, and touched his lips with the back of his hand.

_Yeah...maybe, after all...Torhu Honda...is my angel..._

**FINALLY! Now this idea can stop BUGGING me! I really, really hope you liked it. Reviews, please...? And yes, again, this was a one-shot.**


End file.
